Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to techniques for real-time generation of suggestions and transaction management and, in particular, to systems and methods for generating suggestions based on locations and funding sources and for enforcing transaction restrictions.
Related Art
In today's commerce, customers traveling abroad may engage in transactions, such as purchases, withdrawals, or conversion, involving foreign currency exchange. A customer may have various funding sources (e.g., cash, credit cards, debit cards, bank accounts, or other funding sources). Depending on which funding source is used at a merchant, or which currency exchange location is used for withdrawals or conversions, the user may receive a different currency exchange rate and/or be charged different transaction fees. It may be difficult for customers to determine which funding source to use and/or where to exchange or withdraw money to get the best exchange rate and minimize transaction fees, which is inconvenient for customers.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.